


a trail of thoughts (that keep us connected)

by andrienaline



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, i just really wanted to write about dan's star freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrienaline/pseuds/andrienaline
Summary: The stars are mocking him. Phil throws a face at them and passively wishes that 2009 will be the year he finds the one.





	a trail of thoughts (that keep us connected)

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an idea for a tweet I had that I was too embarrassed to post. It is also is incredibly cheesy and self-indulgent. Sorry in advance?
> 
> Title is from ‘Diving’ by Bridgit Mendler.

It’s New Year’s Eve and Phil’s being an idiot. He’s had about 4 offers for a kiss at midnight but he’s politely declined all of them, not feeling very up to it.

Now that it’s nearing 12 and he sees his mates starting quietly pair off, it dawns on him that he might have made a mistake. What 21-year-old would turn down the opportunity to not be a pathetic loner?

Phil would, because he's getting tired of kisses without sparks and quick hookups that meant nothing the next morning. Call him an old soul, but he wanted to believe in _destiny_ and _soulmates_ and _true love_.

A generic pop song blares in the background. Everyone’s anticipating the impending chime of the clock, the official start of the new year. Only a minute left to go.

Phil takes a seat by the window, blinking up at the sky. The stars are shining clear and bright, a rarity this time of year. The countdown goes 3! 2! 1! and everyone is cheering and clapping and clinking bottles and kissing.

The stars are mocking him. Phil throws a face at them and passively wishes that 2009 will be the year he finds the one.

 

Dan is about as subtle as a baby elephant learning how to walk.

Phil is a little cautious. He’s young, passionate, and clearly wants attention. Phil’s flattered, really, but he’s kind of at a loss at how to respond to him at first.

But Dan’s willing to please and criminally pretty and infinitely interesting. Phil didn’t stand a chance.

There are countless hours of video calls and many painfully honest texts and a few questionable photos exchanged and Phil thinks he’s finally found a rhythm with Dan, found how to match his tempo, but when Phil finally finds himself on the platform at Manchester station, all of his confidence suddenly leaves his body. He starts shaking and sweat forms on the arch of his brow. He starts thinking what if he won’t show up? (despite the fact that Dan texts him every mile he gets closer). And then-

There’s suddenly a rush of people and Dan’s standing in front of him in the flesh and every cliché he’s ever read about love at first sight and feeling like you’re finally complete and the stars aligning for this one moment to happen all start overwhelming his heart at once.

That night, when they’re tucked in Phil’s bed, Dan wrapped in the garish green and blue comforter softly snoring, Phil thinks of January and his wish and wishes again, _never let me let him get away._

 

Eight years later, Phil thinks him and Dan are actual idiots.

They just missed their flight to Florida. Neither of them want to admit who’s really to blame. Dan’s grumpily picking at the paper lining of his muffin, curly hair falling in unruly ringlets over his forehead. He wanted a little time to settle in before their performance at Playlist, but now they have to spend what time they were supposed to have waiting at the airport for the next available next flight. Needless to say, he’s not in the best mood.

Phil gently nudges Dan’s leg with his foot from across the table. “Hey,” he says, handing over his phone.

It’s open on a website for an expensive-looking hotel in Miami. The penthouse suite. It has a gorgeous view and its own pool. Dan’s face lights up instantly. “Yeah? What about it?” he asks, an interested lilt to his voice.

“We could make a quick stop, if you’d like,” Phil offers, even though he’s already made up his mind.

He says nothing, but he could somehow hear Dan picturing it in his mind. Sunset walks on South beach, lounging on a chaise by the pool with a strong cocktail, aircon turned up high at night in their room where they could be as rowdy as possible. Dan smiles, dimples popping out. Phil’s favorite kind of smile.

The price is steep but worth it, Phil affirms, when a week later he’s graced with the sight of Dan floating on his back in that pool, bare-chested and slightly golden, looking young and blissed-out. The sky starts to turn a brilliant twilight, a few stars glittering through the wispy clouds, the perfect backdrop to the perfect boy.

In that moment he is suddenly transported to forever ago, when he threw a wish into the same void for a soulmate. Whoever was out there listening to these wishes had delivered, for sure. Sometimes he’s afraid he’s just dreamt Dan up, a figment of his overactive imagination, but he's brought back to reality by water being splashed in his direction, a mischievous glint in the eyes of the culprit.

An invitation he will never refuse. It’s impossible to refuse Dan. He laughs, then dives in.

 

  
Going back to London and its grey skies and even greyer smog is always a bittersweet transition from squeaky, shiny America, but their new apartment is light and warm and the moon room is comforting on the eyes.

In years past, the scene was entirely different. Dan would hem and haw and watch sad movies while Phil’s away with his family, counting down the days until his return. But now, they're coming home together, on a high from some newfound bravery and recklessness. Phil vows he'll never leave behind Dan on any holiday ever again.

Later, when they're lying in bed and Phil’s jetlag has gotten the best of him, he watches Dan’s sleeping face in the dim light of a teddy bear lamp. His eyes follow the smattering of freckles that have become more permanently prominent on his face.

He traces the little star under Dan’s eye and the little dipper on his cheek and realizes he doesn't need the night sky to wish upon anymore, because it’s here, his entire universe within his reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter.com/philromantic for some more top quality # bants
> 
> This is also inspired by these tweets: https://twitter.com/ikenbee/status/862060342389743616 https://twitter.com/justalilhowell/status/899760252463304707


End file.
